The present disclosure relates to an imaging method and an imaging device, and particularly to an imaging method and an imaging device that enable photography using a camera installed in a photographing spot of a tourist resort, for example.
When a person visits a place as a so-called photographing spot in a tourist resort or the like, the person needs to carry a camera or the like with himself or herself to take a photograph on the spot.
In addition, even when a person carries a camera, in order to take a group photograph of a group to which the person belongs on the spot, it is for example necessary to ask a person outside the group to perform a shutter operation, or necessary for someone within the group to perform a shutter operation without being photographed in the group photograph. In addition, a timer function or a remote shutter function of a camera may be used.
A method for enabling a commemorative photograph to be taken using a camera installed in advance in a tourist resort or the like has been proposed for a case of not carrying a camera (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-282769, for example).